


My Dark Angel

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Mentions of Blood, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: When you're kidnapped, Jim saves you.
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	My Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own BBC's Sherlock, just the reader. All mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy

His eyes seem to glitter as he watches me, his mouth twisting into a dark grin as he drags the blade along my thigh. I grit my teeth against a fresh wave of pain, refusing to give him the satisfaction of screaming. His twisted grin is slowly fading with every second. I know he’s getting angry because I refuse to make any noise beyond sharp gasps.

I breathe in sharply when my head suddenly snaps to the left, pain blooming across my cheek. I taste copper in my mouth, and I spit it onto the dirty floor of the warehouse. My shoulders are killing me from the position of my wrists behind my back and the chair my legs are tied to is incredibly uncomfortable, not even thinking about how long I’ve been sitting here.

“Scream for me,” he purrs.

I turn my green eyes to him, looking up at him through my lashes and long hair. In a normal setting, it could possibly be taken as a sexy look, but the darkness swirling in my eyes, the murderous look on my face, prevents the look from being sexy.

“I _dare_ you to slap me again. You’ll regret it,” I grit out.

A loud smack echoes through the empty warehouse again, my head snapping to the side once more. I grit my teeth yet again, but this time it’s against the murderous rage I feel building inside me.

“What are you going to do, doll? You’re the one tied to the chair, not me. Now,” he steps closer, threading his fingers through my hair and yanking my head back sharply, ignoring the grunt of pain I make. “Tell me what I want to know.”

I glare up into his eyes before spitting the blood in my mouth onto his face, causing him to rear back with a noise of disgust. I grin, my teeth stained red. _“Never.”_

“You _bitch_ ,” he growls, stalking back over to me, tightening his grip on the knife in his hand. He rips my head back again, pressing the blade against my throat just as the door to the warehouse is opened. The guy whips around, a scowl on his face, but it is _nothing_ compared to the look on the face of the man who just walked in.

The moment James sees the state I’m in, bleeding from various cuts from the damn knife, I see him stiffen. His back straightens and his already dark eyes darken further. In a split-second, James is no longer standing there. In his stead, it is Jim, the consulting criminal no one _dares_ go against, other than the idiot who has kidnapped me.

“Look what we have here.” Jim’s voice is perfectly calm, though his Irish accent is far more prominent than usual, and it sends a pleasant shiver down my spine. The moron who kidnapped me is completely _fucked_ because I know what the more prominent accent means, even if this dumbass doesn’t.

The guy whips around so he’s behind my chair, his hand in my hair and yanking my head back once more. I grit my teeth at the sharp pain but keep my breathing even when he suddenly presses the knife to my throat.

“One more step and I slit her throat.”

Jim’s eyes darken even further, if that’s possible. “If you don’t step away from her, _now_ , I will skin you and **_TURN YOU INTO A PAIR OF BOOTS FOR HER TO WEAR!_** ”

The guy jumps when Jim’s voice suddenly raises to a shout, but I don’t even blink, only relaxing further.

“I don’t think you understand the situation this bitch is in.” The guys voice is wavering. He’s terrified and Jim sees it just as well as I can hear it.

“And I don’t think you understand who you’re messing with.” Jim’s voice is darker than I’ve ever heard it and frigid. He raises one hand and the guy suddenly drops, the knife falling away from my throat as he screams in pain. I hear the knife clatter to the ground and then see Jim stalking over to the chair, a black scowl on his face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Jim hauls the guy to his knees. He wraps a hand around the guys throat and begins choking him. I feel a grin tug at my lips, and I allow it to slip onto my face. I relax further into the chair, despite the pull on my shoulders due to my hands still being tied behind my back. I grin in delight as Jim begins to beat the guy with one hand, still choking him with his other. He can’t even make a noise of pain with Jim’s hand around his throat.

“Boss, stop! You don’t get your hands dirty, remember?” Suddenly, Sebastian is there, pulling Jim away from the guy.

Jim struggles like an animal in Sebastian’s grip, nearly snarling in all-consuming fury. “ **I CAN MAKE AN EXCEPTION! SHE’S WORTH MAKING AN EXCEPTION FOR! LET ME GO SO I CAN TEAR HIM APART!”**

“Boss! She’s still tied up and her wounds are still bleeding. She needs medical attention immediately.”

Jim stills in Sebastian’s grip instantly. Sebastian slowly lets him go and Jim picks up the knife, walking the short distance to me. He cuts my bonds as I grin at him fondly.

“I’m an exception, hm?” Jim rolls his eyes as he helps me to my feet. I hiss in pain as my knees give out, Jim easily catching my weight. He doesn’t even hesitate to lift me bridal style.

I tuck my face in his neck, breathing in the scent of his cologne, as well as the faint scent of mint. I don’t even flinch when the sharp _crack!_ of a gunshot echoes through the warehouse.

* * *

When I wake up, I’m warm and in very little pain. I know immediately that I’ve been given some kind of pain reliever, likely morphine. I hate being under the effects of pain relievers because they make my mind slow. Which is why it takes me several minutes to realize that someone is sitting in a chair by the bed I’m lying in.

“You’re finally awake.”

I look over at the man, assessing him, determining if it’s Jim or James. After a brief moment, I decide that it’s still Jim, the dangerous consulting criminal, not James, the gentle, caring lover, but I also decide I don’t care. Being mindful of the cuts still on my body, I move over, making room for him, pulling the covers back. “Get over here.”

Jim visibly hesitates but after a moment, he strips off his suit jacket and dress shirt, climbing into the bed. I immediately cuddle up to him as he wraps a firm arm around my waist, pulling me flush against him. I rest my head on him, tracing the tattoo, _my name,_ written on his shoulder. I feel his thumb brush my hip, back and forth, both of us silent for a long time. As he holds me to him, and I trace my name, I watch him slowly relax, tension bleeding from his frame.

“I love you.”

My eyes snap up to his face to find him already looking at me. His dark eyes are intense, captivating. I never thought I’d hear him say those three simple words. I smile brightly at him, leaning up and over to brush my lips over my name.

“I love you too, my dark angel.”


End file.
